Evil's Everywhere
by Libra3
Summary: Vivi and Garnet are helped by a surposed ally. Please r+r


Evils Everywhere Written by Liam Cross  
  
( this story takes place during the beginning of the game, where Vivi and Garnet are lost in evil forest, based on a suspicion that they were in the forest longer than was shown).   
  
  
Oww,Garnet thought as she woke up. Just an hour ago she had been getting ready to escape Alexandria, she had but she hadn't expected to find herself here, the airship had crashed in the evil forest. Her old tutor Doctor Tot had told her of this place, a forest ruled by tree demons and creatures of the mist.  
Garnet looked around, seeing only trees and bushes, she glanced up and saw the full moon shining through the leaves and branches above her. As she stood up, Garnet's eyes fell upon a small mage lying on the ground next to her, she recognised him from the airship. She bent down and healed him with her white magic. He looked up at her.  
" Hello, are you hurt?" She asked him.  
" I-I'm fine t-thanks," the small mage replied, adjusting his pointy hat. " where are we?"  
" The evil forest, don't be scared." She told him, trying to hide her own fear. " Who are you?"   
" I'm Vivi, what's your name?"  
" I am Garnet, we really should leave this plac-"   
" The princess?!" Vivi cried.  
" Yes, but please just call me Garnet."  
The two began to walk, first talking about how they fell off the airship and then about Garnet's life as a princess and Vivi's experience as a mage. Vivi showed Garnet his fire spell by lighting a small campfire when they decided to rest for a while. The two of them sat on small rocks and ate a purple plant that Vivi said was edible, and drank some water from a small pond.  
After a while Garnet fell asleep, Vivi covered her with a massive leaf he found on the ground, rested his staff ( which he was surprised he still had ) on the rock where Garnet had sat and began to think how he could get out of the forest. Sometimes Vivi felt helpless without his grandpa, who had died a two years ago, Vivi was only nine and didn't know how he was going to get out of this one.   
Vivi stared into the small but intense magical fire, thinking about why the princess had tried to escape Alexandria and also wondering, not for the first time, where his magical power came from, he knew it was because he was a black mage, his grandpa had told him that much but even his grandpa, who was very wise couldn't tell him why mages could invoke magic so easily.  
Garnet stirred slightly as a twig snapped nearby, Vivi however jumped to his feet, staff in hand and threw a fireball at the sound. Over near the edge of the pond a tall woman with long dark hair, dressed in blue armour, leaped out the way as the lethal magic sailed passed where she would've been standing a second earlier.  
The sound of the magic blowing up a tree woke Garnet up, she grabbed her rod as the other woman ran at Vivi with her sword raised high. Garnet blocked the blow with her rod but the woman was a better fighter and slammed the hilt of her sword into Garnet's face, knocking her to the ground. Garnet groaned and tried to get up as Vivi smashed his staff into the woman's forehead, it didn't hurt her much but it kept her away from Garnet.  
" B-back off!" Vivi nervously shouted at the woman, he had never hit anyone like that before.  
" Yeah, back off!" Garnet tried to copy Vivi's speech.   
The woman lowered her sword but didn't drop it, she raised her head in defiance and revealed sparkling purple eyes that glowed brightly in the dark, apart from the size and colour they reminded Vivi of his own eyes.  
" If you don't attack, I wont." The woman said to them.  
" Fine." Garnet replied. " What do you want with us?"  
" I am Destiny, I hunt the creatures in the forest, I thought you were monsters."  
" Can you direct us to airship?" Garnet asked.  
" Ah, is that what the explosion was, it is that way." She said, pointing to the right. " But be careful, there are many monsters her and they wont be happy about your arrival."  
" Thanks!" Vivi said as he and Garnet headed off to the right.  
" That's ok," Destiny whispered to herself, " The master will have them. Hahaha!"  
" Ahhhhh!" Then came Garnets scream.  
THE END ( Sorry if that was crap, this is just an experiment with my two favourite characters, I'm planning something better soon!!!!!) 


End file.
